


can i call you tonight?

by intoxicatelou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College Student Peter Parker, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Past Peter/MJ, Phone Sex, slight D/s undertones, this is just a soft and sexy phone call fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: “Hey, Mr. Stark.” Peter says when Mr. Stark finally picks up on the fourth ring, even though he  knows it’s a bad idea. He’s in Boston and Mr. Stark is well, he could be anywhere.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Michelle Jones, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 253
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	can i call you tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> hi recip! I hope u enjoy this — I really liked your coming out prompt and tried to pair it with your feelingsy porn idea and ah! this is what happened. ngl this is a little self indulgent just because I really love writing dialogue :) 
> 
> title of the fic is inspired by the song "can I call you tonight?" by dayglow which I looped while writing this!
> 
> as always, comments and kudos r much appreciated!!! <3
> 
> *re-dated for author reveals, check out the rest of the collection!*

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” Peter says when Mr. Stark finally picks up on the fourth ring, even though he knows it’s a bad idea. He’s in Boston and Mr. Stark is well, he could be anywhere. 

“Kid,” Mr. Stark says on the other line, and then after a moment. “It’s late.”

“I know,” Peter huffs, as he lays back on his bed. He picks at his boxers, as he hears Mr. Stark sigh and pour himself a drink. “Where are you?”

“New York, actually. I’ve been here the past couple weeks because Pep needed me for some unavoidable paperwork.” 

“Sorry it’s been a while since I’ve called,” Peter says, automatically, the guilt sinking in his stomach. 

“Peter, you’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Mr. Stark’s voice is still as warm as ever, and Peter squeezes his phone, wishing they could do this face to face. “You’re in college, figuring things out. It’s a busy time. I understand.” 

“I have been busy” Peter breathes, his voice shaking slightly, “figuring things out.” 

“Kid,” Mr. Stark says again and Peter can hear the worry in his voice, “What’s going on?”

“I came out to MJ.” Peter blurts out, unable to hold it in any longer. “Like literally ten minutes ago. I just. I couldn’t do it anymore. I had to tell her.” 

“Okay,” Mr. Stark is calm, and Peter tries to focus on how steady he sounds, despite the hum of anxiety Peter feels begin to rattle inside himself. “What’d she say?” 

“She was supportive, like in the end. She wasn’t totally surprised, but it was still a lot to hear. You know, considering we dated for a year and a half.” Peter lets out a self-deprecating laugh. 

“What do you mean ‘in the end’, kid?”

“Well, she just first asked if I was sure I wasn’t bisexual or something. And honestly, I don’t blame her because I was confused about it for a really long time I mean,” Peter takes a deep breath, “if it wasn’t for New Years, I don’t think I could’ve figured it out.” 

“Peter,” Mr. Stark whispers, almost like a warning but Peter refuses to stop. Not after he finally built up the courage to call him. 

“I know we were both a little drunk but if we hadn’t — if you hadn’t kissed me that night I don’t know where I’d be right now. Believe me when I tell you this has been something I’ve been struggling with my whole life.” Peter lets out a watery sob, and he hears Mr. Stark take a sharp breath. 

“But when I woke up next to you that morning, I just knew. I couldn’t go back to hiding. Not about this, not anymore.” 

“ _Kid,_ ” Mr. Stark sounds wrecked, “I’m proud of you. I really am. But this — this is a bad idea.” 

“It wasn’t a bad idea then, Mr. Stark. Do you remember?” Peter pushes, sitting up in his bed to grab some tissues from his bedside table. 

“Peter, I can’t _forget._ You’re just — Jesus, kid — Your aunt would kill me. ” Mr. Stark tries to find better words but they don’t come. Peter hears the clink of ice cubes and realizes he’s making himself another drink. 

“Um. May knows, actually.” Peter says, after a moment. On the other line, Mr. Stark chokes on his scotch. 

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah. I uh I told her when I came out to her in like, January. And she has her reservations but it doesn’t change anything. She’s proud of me and trusts that I know what I want. Which is you, if it wasn’t obvious yet.” 

Mr. Stark lets out a half-hysterical laugh and Peter keeps talking, the words coming easier now. “I’m sorry I know I should have told you but I just. I needed time. And now everyone important knows. Not about us, but that I’m gay. That I like men and I’ve never been more sure about anything else in my life. Well actually that’s not true. It’s you, Mr. Stark. I like you. Like really, really can’t-stop-thinking-about-you-like you. ” 

Peter’s phone buzzes against his ear and sees Mr. Stark trying to facetime him. Somewhere his seventeen year old self is already rock-hard, dreaming of this exact fantasy. Peter answers immediately, and is greeted by the older man’s warm stare. 

“Are you trying to kill me, kid?” Mr. Stark says, and Peter blushes as he remembers just how shirtless he is. 

“I’m sorry, I overheat when I sleep.” Peter shrugs, a small smile on his face at the slight heat in Mr. Stark’s gaze. He was in the lab, as always, maybe with a little more grey in his hair than the last time but still disastrously beautiful. It’d been months since Peter had seen those eyes or that sharp grin and he drank in the image hungrily. 

“Yeah, I remember. You’re a space-heater. Which I knew from designing the breathability of your suit but still. Different up close.” Mr. Stark murmurs through the screen and Peter wants to kiss him. “I miss you, kid. And if it wasn’t obvious, I really like you too. Like really, really thinking about suiting-up-and-flying-to-MIT-at-12:15-am like you.” 

“You’re so dramatic,” Peter rolls his eyes, despite how his blush deepens, “but I miss you too, Mr. Stark.” Peter balances his phone on his desk and leans back in his dorm bed so Mr. Stark could see more of him — including how he wasn’t wearing anything other than his dark red boxers. He’d always been grateful for his single, considering the Spider-man gig but this wasn’t a bad perk either. 

“You’re definitely trying to distract me from doing the reasonable thing and letting you go to bed. Don’t you have class tomorrow?” Mr. Stark says, but widening the frame of his camera so Peter could see the slight but unmistakable bulge in his dress pants. “Also if we’re going to be doing this, you might as well call me Tony.” 

“Not until 3. And it’s barely past midnight, _Tony._ ” Peter tries the name on his tongue and is rewarded by Mr. Stark unzipping his pants, revealing the outline of his dick in his dark silk boxers. 

“Oh,” Peter says, as he watches Mr. Stark’s hand slide down to touch himself over his boxers.

“We don’t have to do this,” Tony says gently, but Peter’s already half-hard, has been since Mr. Stark picked up and said _hey, kid._

“I want to, Mr. St—Tony. I want to.” Peter runs a hand down his bare chest, and watches as Mr. Stark’s eyes track the movements. “I wish you were here.” 

“I wish I was there too, kid. You better keep this weekend clear because I completely plan on sweeping you off your feet.” Tony says, and Peter can’t help but laugh at that, “But why don’t you show me what I’m missing until then, sweetheart.” 

Peter keens at the endearment, his cock dripping in his boxers. His hand falls as he begins to touch himself, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

“God, look at you, kid. So pretty on your knees.” Tony groans, and Peter’s eyes flutter close at the praise. “I can’t stop thinking about you riding me, about how good it felt to be inside you. Couldn’t believe I was lucky enough to be the first.” 

Peter moans, as he begins to touch himself in earnest, leaning back and kicking off his boxers. He remembers it so clearly, despite the months since he last saw Mr. Stark. Remembers the way Mr. Stark had pressed him up against the workbench, kissing his neck, hands tight on his hips. Remembers still hearing the fireworks when Mr. Stark sank to his knees and blew his mind. “I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else, s-sir — I’m not going to last long.” 

“I’m not either, kid. I miss kissing you. Miss tasting you on my tongue.” Tony groans, and Peter is dazed as he watches Tony touch himself, fisting his cock hard, the slick sounds filling the room. 

Peter’s own cock jerks in his hand, and he tries to match Tony’s rhythm, panting in his dorm room. His other hand ghosts over his nipples, pinching lightly. 

“T-Tony, I’m close, _fuck_.” Peter whines, “Wanna come with you, please sir.” 

“I’m almost there, baby. You look so good, sweetheart, waiting for me.” Tony murmurs, letting out a low gasp. 

Peter’s hips shake as he fucks his fist, heat curling in his stomach as he feels Tony’s eyes drinking him in. “Sir — please, _please,_ _Mr. Stark”_

“ _Peter,_ ” Tony moans, his dick jerking one last time in his hand as he comes with a loud gasp and it’s all the permission Peter needs as his back arches off his bed with his own hard orgasm, Tony’s name on his tongue. 

For a moment, the room is full of nothing but their shared breathing. Peter blinks away the stars as he reaches to grab his phone off his desk, and nestles it closer against his pillows. Tony tucks himself inside and wipes his hand on a nearby rag, his eyes soft as he looks at Peter. 

“You should probably get some sleep, kid” 

“Mmhm” Peter mumbles, with a small yawn. His head was still buzzing with the rush of his orgasm. “Miss you.” 

“Miss you too, sweetheart. Get some sleep, I’ll call you tomorrow okay?” Tony blows a kiss into the camera and Peter can’t help but giggle a little at the action.

“Yes, please.” Peter whispers, “Good night, Tony.” 

“Good night, Peter” Tony says before ending the call. Peter stares at his ceiling, still smiling. 

Maybe giving Mr. Stark a call hadn’t been that bad of an idea after all. 


End file.
